Mephisto
How Mephisto joined the Tourney Created by writer Stan Lee and penciler John Buscema, Mephisto debuted in Silver Surfer #3 (cover-dated Dec. 1968), and was established as a perennial foe for the cosmic hero, also appearing in Silver Surfer #8–9 (Sept.–Oct. 1969) and #16–17 (May – June 1970). Author Mike Conroy has described Mephisto as "the tempter who could offer the endlessly soul-tormented Silver Surfer the world, even dangling the Surfer's off-limits long-distance lover in front of him. As always the case with Lee's heroes, the Surfer's goodness and nobility won out, but Mephisto was only stymied, not defeated, and the pattern was set. How to Unlock The player must complete one of the following requirements to unlock Mephisto: *Play 70 matches in the Versus Mode. *Complete Classic Mode on Hard difficulty or higher. *Using either Blackheart or Ghost Rider, finish Classic Mode. For all of these options, the player must brawl Mephisto on the Battlefield stage. After defeating Mephisto, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Ghost Rider's greatest enemy, Mephisto.". Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Holds a skull. After the announcer calls his name Mephisto raises his hands diagonally while the camera zooms in as he says "Bring on the darkness!". Special Attacks Dark Lightning (Neutral) Mephisto points his left hand forward and shoots a ray of lightning at his opponent. Death Blast (Side) Mephisto pushes his two palms forward and shoots two purple waves of energy at his opponent. If they hit, the blasts will explode. Explosive Fire (Up) Mephisto spreads himself and explodes then reappears at a location determined by the analog pad. The explosion and still harm opponents. Hell Field (Down) Mephisto magically surrounds himself in a field of fire. If anyone tries to touch it, the fire will knock the opponent away. It lasts for 7 seconds and cannot be used again until the fire is out. Heart of Madness (Hyper Smash) Mephisto raises his right hand announcing, "Learn from your errors!" then touches the ground and creates a portal under his opponent. Out of it, appear demons like in Blackheart's Heart of Darkness. 15 demons appear and rapidly hit at the opponent before a pillar of fire will blast the opponent up. Gates of Hell (Final Smash) Mephisto moves his right as he turns around while creating three portals behind him. Out of them shoot three pillars of fire that can badly burn opponents. When the fires are out 9 seconds later, Mephisto says, "Rest for all eternity." Victory Animations #Mephisto crosses his arms and sits on a throne of bones saying "And so begins the world of demons.". #*Mephisto crosses his arms and sits on a throne of bones saying "Get out, you unworthy emperor.". (Thouzer victories only) #Mephisto drinks wine made of blood and throws the glass away as he says "In the end, Mephisto is supreme.". #*Mephisto drinks wine made of blood and throws the glass away as he says "I'll take your entire soul away then, Johnny Blaze.". (Ghost Rider victories only) #Mephisto summons 2 demons almost human-sized and they bow for him while he shoots fire into the air then says "This world is full of filthy humans, they will be punished!". #*Mephisto summons 2 demons almost human-sized and they bow for him while he shoots fire into the air then says "Blackheart, this has been a most woeful experience!". (Blackheart victories only) On-Screen Appearance Mephisto comes up from a portal and says "Let me reign of terror begin.". Special Quotes *You, a Nanto god?! How pitiful! (When fighting Thouzer) *You shall soon see the destruction I will cause for all! (When fighting Jin) *Burn for eternity you maggots! (When fighting any Avenger or any Sailor Scout) *Come and meet your maker, Ghost Rider! (When fighting Ghost Rider) *I am disgraced to ever have you as a son! (When fighting Blackheart) *And I will break you again, Alisa! (When fighting Alisa) *We could never be friends. (When fighting Xiaoyu) Trivia *Mephisto shares his English voice actor with Rhyperior and Akuma Shogun. *In Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, he was a palette swap of his son, Blackheart and his name was not announced. The aforementioned Blackheart also appears in the first game as a starter character, whereas Mephisto is unlockable. *Thouzer is Mephisto's rival. Combustion Man is Mephisto's second rival. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters